Untitled
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: Ten years after Harry deafeats Voldemort, we meet a girl living in America. Could she somehow be related to Harry? Impossible, right? That's what they thought, too.


A/N: Okaaaay. This is a story I came up with all by myself. So while I do NOT own Harry or any other copyrighted stuff, I do own everything that I came up with.

"Marguerite Elaine Poe! You'd better wake up! We're gonna be late!" I groaned. I'm not a morning person. "Okay, okay, keep your shirt on!" I shouted. My dad was rushing around downstairs, making sure we had everything together. Ian, my lovely twin, walked into my room right as I sat up. I groaned again, louder this time, and he laughed. "You better hurry, Maggie, or we'll be late for school."

My eyes, still closed mid-groan, snapped open as my mouth snapped shut. Holy crow! It's October first! School kind of starts and stuff. Duh, Mags. I was off like a shot, getting dressed and ready. Twenty minutes later, t-shirt on, jeans buttoned and Vans tied, I stood, waiting at the door for Ian. It's a ten minute walk from here to my school.

See, Ian and I aren't normal American kids. We're sort of….well, magical. We go to a school in the French quarter of Louisiana. It's called L'Academie de Bordeaux. It was founded by a couple who were immigrants from France who taught their daughters magic. But yeah, don't underestimate us.

So, about me. I'm Marguerite (call me that if you want to DIE) but everyone calls me either 'Maggie' or 'Mags.' My brother, Ian, and I are fraternal twins. Cool, huh? We're fifteen years old, and we have blonde hair and hazel eyes. My dad takes care of us, because my mom died when I was nine. She was a native Brit. My dad met her while studying in England. She was a witch and went to the most prestigious magic school there is. Hogwarts. She used to tell me stories about it all the time. She told me about how all her cousins went there with her, and how they all had so much fun.

A bell snapped me out of my reverie. My feet had led me to the school gates. I saw John and Julianna talking by the door. My best friends had their backs to me. I grinned and decided I'd give them a nice morning scare. As I crept closer, I could catch snatches of their conversation. Jules was already describing the dress she'd be wearing to the dance, and it was apparently very influenced by the Indian saree.

Two feet away, right as I was about to yell 'BOO!', Julianna loudly said, "Don't even think about it, Maggie." John laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. As we walked to our class, I said, "Damn you and your telepathy. It is so hard to give you a good scare!" She laughed and shrugged. "Why did you have the telepathy on, anyway?" I asked her curiously. She blushed. "Well…I wanted to know if John liked my dress," she said. I smiled. The only ones who didn't know that Julianna and John had the hots for each other were Julianna and John. And I wasn't even sure about _that._

"HEY! I can still HEAR you, you know!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, it's the truth, babe. Deal with it."

As we sat down for our wonderful two-hour free period, I noticed Julianna's eyes flash a brilliant blue, so unlike her shining grey. She had 'turned on' the telepathy. I smiled, probably evilly. I might as well mess with her. I concentrated on thinking, "Come in Secret Agent J, Secret Agent M calling!" Julianna looked at me sharply, her long, dark-as-midnight hair whipping John's face. I snickered at him, and then smiled innocently at Julianna. She laughed and said, "Have you any idea how incredibly _weird_ that is?" I looked at her innocently still. She rolled her eyes and turned to focus on John.

See, Jules is sort of like a seer. She gets premonitions occasionally and she's telepathic. She's part French and part Mohawk Native American. Her six-times great grandmother was a full Mohawk during the French and Indian war, and she was a seer. When the Indians were being captured by the British, a small group of French soldiers set them free, and her grandmother, Falling Snow, fell in love with one of the generals. So she became Roxanne Albiges. She's who Jules is named after. All the women in her family keep their name, so she's technically Julianna Roxanne Albiges-Campbell. But who really wants to have to say that whole name all the time?

I jumped as I noticed a hand waving in front of my face. "Helllo, Mags? Come in! Can I inform NASA your ship has landed?" I swatted John's hand away. Julianna snickered. "Sorry, I know I'm being a bit of a space-case today." Julianna patted my head. "It's the first day of school. All is forgiven. Are you going to the dance?" I sighed. I wasn't really sure I wanted to. I was always stuck dateless. It's kind of depressing to watch your two best friends make goo-goo eyes at each other when they play slow songs.

I slowly said, "Yeah, I guess I'll go. I've got to buy a dress and stuff. Too bad I can't get a date…" Jules and John exchanged a weird look. "You never know what could happen between now and next Friday," John said. At that exact moment, John's older brother, Will, walked up and sat across from us.

"Hey, people, what's up?"

I stared (inconspicuously, of course) at Will. He's sixteen, and the hottest guy to ever walk the face of the earth. He's so hot I feel the need to bake cookies on him. I'm not even exaggerating. He's got chestnut-colored, skater-like hair and dreamy brown eyes that I could just drown in.

"Mags? Maaaaagie? Hello in there! Can anyone hear me?" My daydream was cut short but Will's voice. Oh snap, I'm busted. I smiled brightly and said, "The line's busy, call back later," swatting his hand away. He laughed and put his hands on my face, so I punched his arm and he, in turn, tickled my sides. I shrieked and started wriggling around before he stopped rather abruptly.

"Sorry, I gotta go." He smiled gently at me, his eyes seeming to seek forgiveness.

Julianna nudged me lightly and whispered, "Oooh, you like him, and I think he likes you too!" I wrinkled my nose. I doubt it.

-WILL'S POV-

As I walked away, I rubbed my eyes unconsciously. Well, she certainly isn't a little girl anymore. What had just happened was burned into my memory. I was tickling her and she stretched her arms up to reach around me, and her….um, feminine appendages, we'll say, strained against the shirt she was wearing, and majorly distracted me. Blinking, I sat down next to my best friend, Adam. I watched Julianna nudge Maggie and whisper something that obviously didn't agree with her. She wrinkled her nose adorably. Adam coughed loudly, and I blushed and looked round at him. "Is there something I can help you with, man?" He smiled. "No, but you can do us all a favor and stop flirting with that chick and ask her out before someone else does. I mean, seriously, have you _seen _her? She's totally hot!" I gave him a look. "Sorry dude. Just speaking the truth." I nodded. Oh, did I know. I really need to get on the ball about asking her out.

-MAGGIE'S POV-

Will was talking to Adam. He was rolling his eyes…and then he looked at _me. _I quickly looked away, and he turned back to Adam. The bell rang, scaring me out of my wits, and we gathered our stuff to go to our next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Hailen. We sat down at a table together, and she waited for everyone to quiet down. Since we was everyone's favorite teacher, she didn't need to wait long.

"Class, next month, an extremely important person will be visiting this class. On October 31st, All Hallow's Eve, Harry Potter will join us for two weeks and help me teach. Now, if you'll copy the notes on the board," She waved her wand and three paragraphs of notes appeared, "and you'll have the rest of class to yourselves. Just don't hurt anything, deal?" We laughed. As we quickly copied, John said, with an awed expression, "Wow! Harry Potter, can you believe it? He's only 26 and it's been almost ten years since he took down Voldemort. I bet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will be with him." Julianna's eyes were wide. "I know! It's so awesome. Ginny Weasley might even come!"

I laughed and said, "Living legend or not, Harry's still a regular person, you guys." Jules nodded. "You and him are sort of kindred spirits. He's and orphan, you're half and orphan…" John shook his head and said, "Well, there's actually some research that could prove that he still has living family members. According to WizrdTV, there's a second cousin on his dad's side that supposedly moved to America before Voldemort could murder her. I think Harry and his friends might have an alternative motive for coming here. "

The next week and a half went by quickly. We learned by day, and before we knew it, it was the day of the dance. I'd bought a red chiffon minidress, and Julianna was fussing over my hair.

"Well, your hair looks really nice naturally, so just leave it down. You look gorgeous!"

I smiled and smoothed my dress self-conciously. "Right back at you, Jules." She was wearing a traditional Indian saree, turquoise with silver embroidery and stitching. There was the honk of a car. John and Ian were already waiting in the car with dad. We rushed downstairs, and climbed into the backseat with John in the middle. He was wearing a blue dress-shirt and black pants. He put his arms around us and said, "We all look gorgeous, who could resist us?" Julianna laughed, and I grinned.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I cannot believe I'm going to yet another dance without a date." Ian nudged Jules, and she nudged John. "Not exactly true, my dear sister," Ian said, with a mysterious smile. "We got you a date," said Julianna, over my loud cry of "YOU DID _WHAT_NOW?" John continued., "And he's waiting for you at the door." I was shocked into silence. I could not believe that they did that. My twin and best friends had better _pray _that this guy was at least semi-decent-looking.

"Oh, he is," said Julianna.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You know, sometimes I wish that you two would use your powers for good instead of evil." Jules smiled and John laughed. "We do," John replied.

The rest of the ride was relatively short and quiet, broken only by random boughts of laughter from Jules, John and I. When dad finally pulled up to the school, I was shaking. Whether it was from nerves, anger, excitement, or a combination of all three, I didn't know. Jules dragged me out of the car, smoothed my dress and scrunched my hair. When I swatted away her hand, she rolled her eyes. She magicked make-up into existence, and when my mouth fell open, she merely said, "I know. I'm awesome." I couldn't help feeling impressed.

She applied a silvery shadow to my eyes and a bright, fire-engine red gloss to my lips. I didn't like it, but who was I to protest? After all, she was the fashion expert. She grinned widely, mussed up my hair a bit, and dashed off to where John was waiting for her. For the second time in five minutes, my mouth fell open.

I walked toward the doors, muttering darkly. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and whipped around, ready to curse out whoever it was. My mouth fell open (again) and my arms fell back to my sides.

Will was standing there, dressed in a dark red shirt and black pants. His eyes must have been as wide as mine. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. He placed a steadying hand on my shoulder, but pulled it away quickly, as if burned.

I smiled weakly and tremulously said, "I-I'm so sorry. I'll go, this must have been a mistake." I felt the tears that had been threatening to fall flowing freely down my cheeks. As I walked away, I warm hand grabbed mine. Will whispered, "Don't go. Stay. Please?"

-WILL'S POV-

Crystalline tears sparkling in her bright blue eyes, she said, "Okay, now I'm really confused." I smiled. "Let me spell it out for you. I have a crush on you, to put in frankly. My sources tell me you have one on me, too."

-MARGUERITE'S POV-

I rolled my eyes, sure I was also blushing scarlet. He smirked. That smirk had plagued my dreams for months. I sighed and replied, "Umm, are you serious? This isn't your idea of a joke, is it?" He nodded solemnly. "It's not a joke. I swear." I grinned. He smiled back gently and said, "Let's go in, but first, can I please remove all that goo from your face?" He pulled out a tissue and gently rubbed my lips as I watched him quietly. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

I did as I was told and he rubbed my lids. He took a small step back when he was finished to view his work. He smiled proudly. "There you are. Much prettier." I gave him a small smile and ducked my head embarrassedly. "Thanks," I said, for lack of anything more intelligent. Will smiled and said, "Shall we?" He held out his hand and I shakily took it. He led me into L'Academie, which was enchanted to look like the English countryside. It was absolutely beautiful and very calming. There was a loud, out-of-place beat coming from the café.

We stepped into the dark. The room was shrouded in shadows where the bright, blinking lights would not reach. We danced to such song as the Cha Cha Slide, and Cotton-Eyed Joe, Truly Madly Deeply and I'll Be. Will was so sweet! We weren't even 'officially' dating and he was treating me like the love of his life, hugging me close, keeping his arm around my waist and holding my hand. We had just come in from the hall when one of my favorite songs began to play. Umbrella by Rihanna. John, who had been at the other side of the room with Julianna, came over and said, "May I have this dance, Miss Marguerite?"

I glanced at Will and then back at John. "You may," I said, going along with the whole British-accent thing. He smiled and nodded at Will, as if making some sort of unspoken agreement. He grabbed my hand and waist and twirled me around. The chorus started, and I sang along.

"Because, when there's sunshine we'll shine together, told you I'd be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'mma stick it out till the end, now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella…" He smiled. Really, it is a friendship song, after all. The song ended, and Will stole me back. We walked, hand-in-hand, outside when the dance ended, and he stood with me while I waited for my dad.

The next morning, I was rudely woken by my alarm, signaling that today was October 31st. Today was the day Harry Potter and his friends would arrive. I groaned as I heard Ian shout my name from the kitchen. How is that boy able to get up so early? I rolled onto my side and shouted, "Shut up, Ian! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I am _so _not in the mood to kill you right now!" I could practically _feel _him chuckle and roll his eyes.

"It's time to get up, Maggie." I let out a sigh. "I know, I'm going." I slipped out of my bed and landed unsteadily on the floor. Barley shuffling, I made my way to my closet to find something suitable for the day. Something nice, but with my own personal style. I smiled triumphantly as I found what I was looking for. A turquoise-ish long-sleeve tunic with slit sleeves, a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a pair of yellow flats. Don't look at me like that. I may not like fashion, but I'm not oblivious.

It was one of the few outfits I had that didn't give me the urge to kill people. I carried the flats downstairs and followed the scent of cooking eggs to the kitchen. I found my dad serving up three egg sandwiches. Ian surveyed me, eyebrows raised.

"Bit fancy for school, don't you think, sis?" I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich. "I wanted to look nice for Harry and his friends. He is kind of a hero and stuff." Ian smirked and nudged me. "Are you positive you aren't dressed up for any other reason?" I wheeled around, ready to retort, when dad stuck a hand between us and said, "OKAY! That's all the time we have today, folks! Finish your breakfasts and get to school." He kissed my forehead and clapped Ian on the back. He yelled, " 'Bye!" and I yelled back, "I love you!" I whacked Ian upside the head and finished my sandwich. He poked my side. We were both breathless with laughter as we walked through the gates of L'Academie.

Once we got there, Ian nudged my side and nodded toward the stairs. Will was standing there, waiting for me. I glanced at Ian. He seemed to be having some sort of internal battle, then suddenly, his face became set. He took my hand and walked determinedly toward Will, dragging me, sputtering, behind him. Will looked up, surprised, as Ian approached.

I heard John whisper, "Protective twin alert." Will's face was smooth and emotionless as Ian came to a stop in front of him. It seems as if he's prepared a speech and everything. "Hey, Will." Will nodded. I tried not to grin as his sexy curls bounced. "Look, this isn't easy for me," Ian continued, "You're a good friend, but I have to make something clear. My sister really likes you," I could have died on the spot, "And I know you really like her, too. Just…don't hurt her, okay?" Will nodded, his face serious. "You have my word, as your friend." I melted at his words. His eyes were on mine, silently promising me as well.

I yanked my hand from Ian's and made my way to Will's side. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my scarlet face in his shirt. Well, I can safely say he smells wonderful. He laughed and put his hands on my hips. "He's just looking out for you." I groaned, my face still in his shirt. I could hear the laugh rumbling in his chest. Right then, the bell rang. I sighed and pulled away. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly, carefully. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned into him. He pulled away, leaving my dazed and breathless. He smiled and led me into school, his arm around my waist, fingers playing with the tips of my hair.


End file.
